Many people enjoy the feel of wind rushing over their face while in a moving automobile. People sitting in the back seat of a car with an open window or in a convertible are in the best position for experiencing the exhilaration of wind in their face. Automobiles with sunroofs are also popular, however, they do not facilitate wind blowing on or rushing onto occupants in the cabin of a vehicle. Rather, the wind merely blows over the roof and sunroof of the car with very little of that wind making it into the vehicle cabin. In fact, the driver and passenger in the front seat of an automobile with a sunroof feel virtually no wind from the sunroof. This is in part because many sunroofs are designed with a deflector at the front end of the sunroof for directing wind over the sunroof rather than into the cabin. Accordingly, while enjoying the openness of a sunroof, many are left desiring the effects of wind rushing onto them through the sunroof but with no practical solution for achieving this exhilaration. To experience gushing wind, one can place their hand out the sunroof but they can only do this temporarily because their arm tires, they become nervous about sustaining an injury or they must concentrate on driving. They can also hold a flat object out of the sunroof, but this solution rarely works effectively and creates a risk of dropping the object or causing injury. Accordingly, they are left wanting.
If there existed a device that could safely direct ambient wind through a sunroof or other vehicle opening into the cabin of the vehicle onto the driver or passengers, it would address these desires and be well received. However, there are no devices known that can redirect wind into the cabin of an automobile safely, effectively and efficiently. Therefore, there exists a need for an automobile accessory that can be safely and securely positioned in or near a sunroof for catching and directing wind into the cabin of an automobile while driving. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a wind deflecting or directing automobile accessory that directs wind into the cabin of an automobile while driving as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.